deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Station7/Archief 1
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van De Rode Ridder Wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Sarah Manley RE: OK, nu werkt hij. Ik had een stom foutje in de infobox gemaakt :). Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 20:43 (UTC) :Nee, daar heb ik eigenlijk nooit van gehoord. Van wat ik hier las is het een soort strip? Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 21:47 (UTC) ::Ah, die las/lees ik nog veel. Ik zal binnenkort eens bij de bibliotheek kijken. Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 22:03 (UTC) :::Ik woon ook in Noord-Brabant, alhoewel ik liever mijn woonplaats niet opgeef i.v.m. privacy. Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 22:09 (UTC) RE: Dit kun je doen door op de afbeelding te klikken met de rechtermuisknop, dan op "Kopiëren" te klikken, dan bijvoorbeeld Paint te openen en dan CTRL+V te typen. Mark (talk) mei 24, 2010 16:30 (UTC) :Bij "Bestand" klikken op "Opslaan als...", en dan het volgende typen: NAAM.png (<-- naam vervangen door naam van het bestand). Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 15:49 (UTC) ::Bij de afbeelding bijvoorbeeld |250px| invoegen. Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 16:06 (UTC) :::Jazeker! Je kan 250px naar bijv. 100px veranderen voor andere groottes. Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 16:09 (UTC) RE: Bedankt Ik begrijp het wel hoor, geen dank. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk jun 3, 2010 17:02 (UTC) Nope, lees wel graag strips (Dirkjan blijft favoriet), maar ben niet echt fan van dit soort realistischer stijl. Zag je topic op Community Wikia and besloot eens te gaan kijken, vandaar dat ik op je mainpage terechtkwam. Zal dus niet meegaan helpen met editen, maar als je ergens hulp bij nodig hebt of tips of iets dergelijks kun je het gerust vragen. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk jun 3, 2010 17:35 (UTC) Hiero. Maar het is nogal inactief, en er zijn geen Nederlandse strip wikia's. Lijkt mij dat je het beste naar nieuwelingen kunt zoeken op Nederlandse strip forums. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk jun 3, 2010 18:15 (UTC) Waar slaat dit op? Waar slaat deze pagina op? Hij gaat echt helemaal nergens over. Wouter15 sep 22, 2011 16:37 (UTC) :Was maar een grapje. --Station7 sep 22, 2011 16:46 (UTC) ::Ok. Mar zet dat dan niet neer. Wouter15 sep 23, 2011 21:05 (UTC) Hello Long time no see. Ocie13 nov 18, 2011 14:35 (UTC) een paar observaties Hoi, Leuk onderwerp voor een wiki. Ik kan me herinneren er lang geleden al in gelezen te hebben. Dat kan ook wel want het eerste album is uit 1959. Er vallen me een paar dingen op aan je wiki: *Je zinnen lopen niet altijd even vloeiend. Ik heb er een paar herschreven, zodat je kan zien wat ik bedoel. *Je schrijft erg vaak in de verleden tijd, wat onnatuurlijk overkomt. Voorbeeld: : De Rode Ridder stripreeks was bedacht door Willy Vandersteen. Het gaat over Johan, de Rode Ridder. : De Rode Ridder stripreeks is bedacht door Willy Vandersteen. De hoofdpersoon is Johan, de Rode Ridder. *Op de voorpagina is geen structuur van de wiki te vinden, terwijl er al 640 pagina's zijn. Hoe moet een lezer de inhoud van die pagina's vinden? *Je houdt niet overal de zelfde structuur aan. Vergelijk de indeling van de stukjes over Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz eens met dat over Willy Vandersteen. *Controleer je stukjes op fouten voor je ze post. In het stukje over Claus Scholz, staat opeens : Weetjes *Martin Lodewijk heeft niet met all strips meegedaan sinds 207 en daardoor is Claus de enige van de nieuwe schrijvers/tekenaars die aan alles heeft meegedaan sinds dat ze het stokje hadden overgenomen. : Maar dit stukje gaat helemaal niet over Martin Lodewijk, bovendien staat er geen nadere uitleg over wat je bedoelt met het stokje overnemen. *In het stukje op de voorpagina over "Het gebroken zwaard" heet de slechterik eerst Reicholt en daarna Reyhold. Kijk ook eens hier: *archieven.nl *http://www.roderidder.com/ Veel succes met je wiki! Hoe meer ik er naar kijk hoe meer ik onder de indruk ben van de enorme hoeveelheid werk die hieraan is besteed. Echt erg knap. Groeten, Jelmerrrrr dec 7, 2011 21:44 (UTC) Bedankt hiervoor. Ik wil zelf nog een Manual of Style bedenken zodat de artikelen er beter uiotkomen zien. Ik denk dat ik dat vooral moet doen bij de schrijvers! Maar dat komt wel goed ;) --Station7 dec 8, 2011 06:03 (UTC) Nieuwe besprekingen (jul 29, 2012 18:41 (UTC)) Ik ben vandaag voor het eerst hier aan het werk geweest maar zodra ik een plaatje in de infobox plakte viel hij in de source mode en krijg ik het niet meer goed. Ik zou graag willen weten hoe ik de pagina weer in orde kan brengen. Alvast bedankt(Dr.matlock3423 jul 29, 2012 18:41 (UTC)) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 16:55 (UTC)) Ik wou vanavond nog het personage van de Ronde Tafel ridder Gareth plaatsen maar weet niet zeker of hij dood is of nog leeft. In het album De Naamloze Ridder blijkt dat hij dood is, maar in zowel Montsalvat en De Veldtocht is hij nog in leven. Deze twee albums spelen zich echter later af. Wat zal ik moeten doen? (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 16:55 (UTC)) Ik zal even kijken. Goede vraag! :) --Station7 aug 1, 2012 17:52 (UTC) Op welke plaatje blijkt er dan uit dat Gareth overleden is? Ik zie wel iemand die enorm veel van hem wegheeft in de Veldtocht die nog leeft. --Station7 aug 1, 2012 18:00 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 18:20 (UTC))Ik heb het album nu even niet bij de hand maar Johan herkent Gareth's helm op een van de gespietste hoofden als hij Kerwyn's domijn binnenkomt.(Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 18:20 (UTC)) Oh, ik las het net. Het klopt was je zegt. Hij is inderdaad van de Ronde Tafel en is inderdaad bevestigt dat hij dood is, maar in de Veldtocht levend. Daar is een optie voor. Je zet dood/levend met de bronnen van de strip erbij door < Template:Ref > te gebruiken]] en vervolgens in de infobox te zetten. En gebruik maar de category: Personages met een onbekende status. Ik weet niet of dit perse een fout is. --Station7 aug 1, 2012 18:28 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 18:42 (UTC))Is goed ik zal de pagina morgen maken, en nog een paar anderen natuurlijk ook :)(Dr.matlock3423 aug 1, 2012 18:42 (UTC)) Ga je gang morgen en het is fijn dat we de dingen eerst bespreken met elkaar. --Station7 aug 1, 2012 21:40 (UTC) Gefeliciteerd Hallo, Gefeliciteerd met het bereiken van de mijlpaal van 3 000 artikels! Deze wiki is een van de grootste en meest actieve wiki's van de Nederlandse gemeenschap op Wikia. Zeker houden zo, zou ik dus zeggen :) YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月24日、07:26:56 Dank je Yatalu. Ik ben er ook erg trots op. Deze site is met liefde gemaakt. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 24 okt 2013 07:30 (UTC) :Graag gedaan! Ik merk het haast aan je aantal bijdragen :) Zou je misschien interesse hebben in een make-over van de wiki's lay-out? Met enkele eenvoudige veranderingen (zoals bijvoorbeeld een grafisch wordmark) kunnen we zorgen dat deze wikia ook visueel aantrekkelijker wordt. :Laat me weten wat je ervan vindt. -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月25日、10:27:26 Daar heb ik al heel lang interesse in, dus mijn antwoord is overduidelijk ja, dat wil ik. --Station7 (overleg) 25 okt 2013 10:47 (UTC) :Ik zal een logo maken voor je, en ik zal ook enkele mensen contacteren indien mijn kennis van code ontoereikend zou zijn, en om samen mee te brainstormen voor inspiratie. Heb jij al enige ideeën over hoe je de wiki er graag zou willen uitzien, wat betreft kleur, design, features, enz. ? Je mag gerust voorbeeld van andere wiki's halen! :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月25日、05:29:47 In ieder geval een logo met een plaatje van Johan erin. Ik wil dat de Rode Ridder rood gekleurd is, maar niet te rood. De lay-out wil eigenlijk een actiescene van de Rode Ridder stripreeks, maar dat is moeilijker aangezien ik het niet kan uploaden. --Station7 (overleg) 25 okt 2013 17:37 (UTC) De achtergrond moet in ieder geval iets te maken hebben met Johan van Horst. --Station7 (overleg) 25 okt 2013 17:43 (UTC) Dan wil ik trouwens deze foto gebruiken met Wiki er aan vast geplakt. --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 18:47 (UTC) Ivm infobox Ben nu bezig aan Sjabloon:Infobox personage. (Nog niet te gebruiken!) Ik vraag me wel af wat je bedoelt met "moorden". Gewoon het aantal? Want dan is daar geen apart titeltje nodig voor "moord" en "aantal". Kan ik het trouwens ook vervangen door iets anders? "Slachtoffers" klinkt bv. al minder moordlustig. YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、08:18:20 laat het maar klinken als slachttoffers, zo heten namelijk meer pagina's. Ik zal er trouwens niet aan werken. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 20:34 (UTC) :Hey, :Zo te zien heb je al gemerkt dat ik er een vriend bij heb gehaald :) hij heeft me wat geholpen omdat ik niet zo graag uitgebreide infoboxes doe. Op de pagina Sjabloon:Infobox personage staat inmiddels wel een volledige uitleg hoe je het moet invullen, en een lege versie die je gewoon kan kopiëren. :Waar (optioneel) bij staat zijn velden die we met code zullen manipuleren zodat ze verdwijnen als ze niet zijn ingevuld. Bij de andere zal (onbekend) staan als je ze niet invult. Lijkt dit je wat? :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、09:36:25 Dat lijkt me wel wat. Want niet alle personages hebben hetzelfde. Dat deed ik vroeger, maar nu wil ik ook de site veel beter behouden als eerste. :) --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 21:39 (UTC) :Denk je dat de niet-optionele velden voor de meeste personages ingevuld kunnen worden? Want dat is dan wel de bedoeling. -- YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、09:43:10 Als ik zie wat je doet kan ik pas eigenlijk oordelen. Het is nu moeilijker voor mij om erover te oordelen. Dit komt omdat ik zie dat jullie allebei met de infoboxen druk bezig zijn en dus is het moeilijker in te schatten. Maar als je bedoelt van dingen zoals dat Eerste en Laatste verschijning en moorden niet voor elk personage bedoeld zijn, dan is dat zo, ja. :) --Station7 (overleg) 29 okt 2013 21:46 (UTC) :Nee, die velden juist wel, omdat elk personage sowieso ergens een eerste en laatste verschijning maakt (al is die soms hetzelfde, misschien kan je er dan de pagina's bij plaatsen). En bij "slachtoffers" zet je gewoon "geen", dan weet iemand die de pagina bekijkt meteen dat het personage nooit iemand vermoord heeft. :Als je nu naar de infobox kijkt, zal je zien hoe die eruitziet als je gewoon op een pagina plaatst. Maar kopieer de code onderaan de pagina gerust en probeer die eens ergens uit. :D :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月29日、10:05:29 Hoofdpagina Heb geprobeerd de hoeveelheid tekst wat in te krimpen (: nieuwe gebruikers hebben immers liever wat "hapklare" links en een gemakkelijke navigatie. Ik hoop dat je het goed vindt! Persoonlijk vind ik het een stuk overzichtelijker zo. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年12月18日、10:08:27 Het ziet er zo goed uit en de overplaatsing van het template naar de categorie personages is ook goed. Ik ben tevreden op het moment. --Station7 (overleg) 18 dec 2013 10:09 (UTC) Te veel beginnetjes Hoi! Ik vroeg me af of je eens iets kon doen aan het aantal beginnetjes op de wiki. Beginnetjes zijn technische gezien "alle pagina's onder 300 bytes", dus ik dacht dat je (als je tijd had!) het even op je agenda kon zetten voor de volgende weken/maanden om die artikels met een zin of twee uit te breiden. Op het moment is nl. ruim een derde van alle artikels onder de 300 bytes, ik dacht dat het een leuk streefdoel zou zijn om het aantal artikels van 0~300 bytes onder de 1000 te krijgen. Als de mensen dan op het knopje klikken, hebben ze minder kans om een kort artikel tegen te komen. Groetjes, YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月09日、03:29:59 De categorie Beginnetjes moet zowiezo toch weg van de site, dus het is goed als ik daar iets aan doe. Dank je voor het herinneren eraan. :) --Station7 (overleg) 9 jan 2014 19:00 (UTC) Oh, je bedoelt die beginnetjes. Ja, dat is even hard werken. Ik moet nog zoveel doen voor de site en ben met name bezig met grotere pagina's. Ik zet het wel op een blog. Trouwens, we zijn ook bezig met een ander project voor een andere infobox en dat zijn er 500+. --Station7 (overleg) 9 jan 2014 19:03 (UTC) Helpen Ik heb wel wat ervaring met wiki's als beheerder van de Avatar fanon wiki :-) En werk hier en daar nog mee aan andere wiki's Ik heb slechts een paar albums van de Rode Ridder (en die hebben alleen betrekking op zijn avonturen rond Camelot), maar ik zie hier en daar wel wat taal-, tik en andere fouten staan. Inhoudelijk kan ik dus eigenlijk geen pagina's verbeteren, maar ik ben goed in Nederlands. Heb alleen de komende week geen tijd ivm met tentamens. Groetjes Marieke Haha, ik kan een stripboek over ridders zeer waarderen zeker van een kwaliteit als deze, maar komt vooral omdat ik een koning Arthur fan waardoor ik Johan en de rest heb ontdekt. Maar eerst eens verder aan tentamen dieselmotoren. Nee, wist ik niet. Ik kwam toevallig op deze wiki terecht omdat ik wat info uit verschillende bronnen nodig had over de man, maar ik ken maar heel weinig van de Rode Ridder. Als ik hier wat spelling zal doen, zal ik vast wat meer meekrijgen :-) ____________________________________ Ik wil wel wat pagina's aanpassen, maar welke pagina's hebben voorrang volgens jou? En aan welke pagina's heb je liever niet dat ik zit? Getallen van één tot en met twintig worden vaak voluit geschreven, maar ik zal er rekening mee houden. 153 en dergelijke was ik ook niet van plan om voluit te schrijven ;-) Er staat trouwens een spellingsfout op de hoofdpagina die ik niet kan aanpassen:'' Het team dat aan deze wiki werkst is echter maar 4 man sterk, dus hulp is altijd welkom :) '' En de eerste tentamenweek heb ik overleefd. Volgende week deel 2.... Kapitein in opleiding Ik zit op een school waar ze mensen (voornamelijk jongens/mannen) opleiden tot kapitein van een (zee)schip; containersschepen, bagger, offshore, passagiers. Alles. Alleen aan binnenvaartschepen doe ik niet :-) Mvs109 15 jan 2014 15:45 (UTC) (ff wennen dat ik weer een handtekening moet zetten. Ben het prikbord gewend geraakt) Het is maart En ik zoek nog een wiki van de maand :D Wat dacht jij ervan als ik De Rode Ridder Wiki de wiki van maart zou maken? Je hebt een groot aantal pagina's, en je bent zeer actief, dus nieuwe gebruikers zullen nooit lang op hulp moeten wachten. Ik zou je dan wel even kort moeten interviewen. Zijn er naast jou trouwens nog andere bewerkers die op dit moment actief zijn? YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年03月08日、08:30:00 Dat lijkt me geweldig. :D Dr.matlock3423 is ook aardig actief op deze site, maar helaas weet ik nooit wanneer hij verschijnt. Vaak verschijnt hij in het weekend op de site, maar welke dag of dagen van het weekend weet ik niet. De ene dag verschijnt hij wel op zaterdag of zondag en de andere keer op allebei de dagen van het weekend. --Station7 (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 09:16 (UTC) :Oké, hier wat vraagjes voor jou dan: * Kan je jezelf eerst kort even voorstellen? :D * Met welke wiki ben je op Wikia geraakt? Is dat De Rode Ridder Wiki of heb je eerst nog andere wiki's bewerkt? * Wat waren je ervaringen toen je De Rode Wiki pas opgericht had? (hoe te bewerken, andere gebruikers, ...) * Hoe is de wiki gegroeid sinds toen? * Je werkt hier voornamelijk alleen, maar zijn er andere gebruikers die je onderweg geholpen hebben en die je bij deze nog eens zou willen bedanken? :) * Wat is het belangrijkste moment van je carrière op deze wiki? Waarom is dit een hoogtepunt voor jou? * Heb je een doelstelling voor deze wiki? Welke en waarom? (4000 pagina's bereiken voor eind 2014 bijvoorbeeld? Meer bewerkers? :P) * Waarom zou iedereen op de Centrale Wikia community absoluut ook De Rode Ridder strips moeten lezen? (Om jou te helpen telt niet als argument!) :Plaats je antwoorden er gerust tussen. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年03月08日、09:32:28 Stom zeg, heb ik mijn vragen geschreven doet Wikia niet meewerken. Ik zal er morgen nog een keer neerzetten. Kan ik me aan irriteren. --Station7 (overleg) 8 mrt 2014 23:16 (UTC) Hier komen mijn antwoorden nog een keer. #Hallo ik ben Robert, ook wel bekend als Station7 (Engels gezegd) en oprichter van de Rode Ridder Wiki. Ik heb autisme. #Ik begon op Lostpedia. Hierna had ik nog op meer Wiki's dingen geleerd totdat ik later met de Rode Ridder Wiki begon, wegens interesse in alles te weten over de Rode Ridder. #Ik had toen al meerdere ervaringen en kon al beter overweg met dingen als eerst, maar ik moest veel dingen nog aanpassen en had er niet veel tijd voor gemaakt in verband met de Prison Break Wiki. #In 2010 en 2011 stond de site stil. In feite zelfs, was ik soms van plan te stoppen met de site. Totdat Dr.matlock verscheen in 2012. Sindsdien was de site gegroeid. #Dr.matlock zou ik bedanken voor zijn harde werk en goeie foto's die hij heeft opgeladen. Ik wil ook alle mensen op Facebook bedanken die de updates volgen. #Martin Hofman en Marc Legendre weten van de site af en vinden het leuk dat ik hier mijn interesse insteek. Martin is een echte fan van de site. Elk artikel dat er komt, groot of klein vind hij al leuk. #Het doel voornamelijk is op dit moment om de site zoveel mogelijk compleet te krijgen. Alle details moeten erop en alles moet zoveel mogelijk naar elkaar gelinkt worden. Ik zou graag aan de boekenreeks willen beginnen, maar Dr.matlock en ik zijn allebei druk bezig met de stripreeks, waardoor we jammer genoeg geen tijd maken voor de boekenreeks. #De boekenreeks en de stripreeks zijn totaal verschillend. Allebei zijn ze aan te komen om compleet te krijgen. De boekenreeks is goed in zijn eenvoud, terwijl juist de stripreeks goed is in alle details. De stripreeks laat Johan vaak zien als een man van gerechtigheid en een persoon die wraak neemt wanneer het nodig is. Het zijn alle goede reeksen, ook al ben ik zelf meer fan van de stripreeks. --Station7 (overleg) 9 mrt 2014 09:21 (UTC) Hij staat erop Titel zegt het :) normaal gezien zou je intussen rechtsonderaan een berichtje moeten gekregen, en indien niet staat ie op de hoofdpagina van de Centrale Wikia community. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年03月13日、08:21:11